The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus Mill. and known by the varietal name ‘Orion’. The new variety was discovered in 1997 in The Czech Republic. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Golden Delicious’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Otava’ (male parent, unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop late disease resistant varieties of a high fruit quality that are also suitable for organic fruit production. The new variety exhibits similar ground color to its parents, but exhibits triploidy, a stronger tree vigor, and very low pollen fertility compared to both parents. Further, the new variety differs from ‘Golden Delicious’ in its broad globose fruit form versus the conical form of ‘Golden Delicious’ and the presence of Vf-resistance against scab exhibited by ‘Orion’. ‘Orion’ also has a larger fruit size than ‘Otava’, but shares the traits of Vf-resistance against scab and the absence or weakness of skin greasiness to its male parent.
The new variety can also be compared to a Malus Mill. variety named ‘Sirius’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,541) as follows:
Similarities                Ramified tree type;        Triploid varieties with low pollen fertility;        Yellow ground color of fruits;        Overcolor absent or very low;        Absence of bloom and greasiness of fruit skin;        Fruit russeting around eye basin and on cheeks absent or very low;        Yellowish color of the flesh; and        Vf-resistance against scab.        
Differences                Tree vigor medium to strong versus strong with ‘Sirius’;        Flower size medium to large versus medium with ‘Sirius’;        Fruit shape broad globose versus globose to globose conical with ‘Sirius’;        Fruit ratio length/width small to medium versus medium with ‘Sirius’;        Length of stalk medium to long versus long with ‘Sirius’;        Depth of stalk cavity deep versus medium with ‘Sirius’;        Firmness of the flesh medium versus medium to firm with ‘Sirius’; and        Time of maturing medium versus late with ‘Sirius’.        
The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other Malus Mill. varieties known to the breeders:                Late, dessert-type, triploid variety with good keeping quality;        Trees exhibit medium to strong vigor with an upright to spreading habit;        Low pollen fertility;        Large and broad globose fruits;        Bloom and greasiness of the skin is absent or very weak;        Ground color of fruit skin is yellow with an overcolor absent or very low and light red to orange red in color;        Low amount of russet on skin;        Fruits do not drop when ripe;        Flesh is yellowish in color, medium to firm, very juicy, highly well-balanced in sugar and acid content with a rich specific flavor; and        Vf-resistance against scab.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations via budding and grafting on apple tree rootstocks.